Album
by sampaijumpa
Summary: Kumpulan fic romansa Hinata.  Kepingan kejadian masa sekolah.  Berbeda pairing di setiap chapternya.
1. Chapter 1

**Pair: NejiHina**

**Warn: OOC, AU, Misstypes, sedikit OC**

**Disclaimer: Never own Naruto**

Musim panas kali ini, aku punya kisah bagus untuk menambah daftar di buku harianku. Kami memang tidak pergi berlibur kemana-mana, tapi Neji-nii membuatnya jadi menyenangkan. Di bawah langit cerah yang cukup menyilaukan siang itu, dia memberikanku secangkir teh hangat yang mampu membuatku sejuk seketika.

Akhirnya, kehidupan memang tak pernah sesuai dengan teoriku. Aku kira es krim yang bisa membuat musim panas terasa lebih sejuk, ternyata dapat secangkir teh juga bisa jadi menyegarkan.

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ku rasa.

"Hinata, pulang bareng, yuk!" Ino yang teman sekolahku langsung berkata begitu saat bel pulang sekolah dibunyikan. Hari ini hari terakhir masuk sekolah sebelum liburan musim panas. Aku ingin mengangguk, tapi teringat saat Neji-nii bilang aku harus menunggunya seusai pulang sekolah.

"Maaf, Ino-chan. Aku bersama Neji-nii saja."

"Ya sudah. Duluan, ya?" Ino melambai sampai akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu. Aku hanya mengangguk membalasnya.

Aku dan Neji-nii berada di tingkatan kelas yang sama. Umur kami juga hanya berbeda beberapa bulan. Aku lebih muda darinya. Kelasku dan dia berjarak sedikit jauh. Menyeberangi koridor sekolah seorang diri dengan murid-murid yang mulai sepi membuatku lebih nyaman. Aku ini orang yang pemalu.

Aku yang berjalan agak sedikit menunduk bisa melihat lantai yang berdebu, potongan kertas yang tak berbentuk, lalu bayangan seseorang yang jangkung. Aku mendongak, lalu melihat Neji yang aku kenal mengacak-acak rambutku sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau terus menunduk?" tanyanya.

Aku cuma bisa diam. Itu kebiasaan. Aku yang pemalu tak pernah punya cukup keberanian untuk menatap lurus. Ada banyak hal yang ada di bawah yang kadang luput dari perhatian. "Menunduk lebih merilekskan otot l-leher…?" Aku tak pintar untuk bohong. Alasanku terlalu mengada-ada. Neji tertawa. Tawanya entah kenapa terasa hangat. Suaranya yang besar dan dalam membuatku merasakan sesuatu. Di sini. Di dadaku. Di jantung lebih tepatnya.

"Siapa yang menceritakan padamu bualan itu?" tanyanya lagi. Aku ingin menjawab, tapi dia langsung menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku diam dan ikut saja.

Aku jadi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Saat tiba di depan gerbang sekolah, ternyata ada yang memanggil Neji-nii. Seorang gadis yang dari gerak-geriknya seorang yang semangat. Setengah berlari ia menghampiri kami.

Dari tangannya yang melambai, aku melihat ada banyak gelang-gelangan di tangan kanannya. Telinganya juga di beri anting. Rambut pirangnya yang sebahu bergerak indah tertiup angin. Mata coklat madunya berbinar. Aku mengenalnya sebagai Sugimoto Hana.

"Hai Neji!"

Kata teman-teman sekelas, dia itu pintar sekali bernyanyi. Saat dia memanggil Neji, suaranya begitu indah.

"Uhm… kau, pasti Hinata?" katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Aku mengangguk gugup. "Senang bertemu!"

Dia orang yang bersemangat. Aku iri dengan semangatnya. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk malu pada orang lain, bahkan cenderung tak nyaman saat bersama mereka. Aku dan dia, mungkin bagai siang dan malam.

Tidak. Tidak. Dia terlalu cerah untuk malam. Aku terlalu suram untuk siang. Aku dan dia, bagaikan malam dan siang.

"Neji, kau ada waktu tidak? Temani aku, ya?"

Wajahnya yang memohon saat itu terlihat begitu manis. Meski aku perempuan, aku pasti tak akan bisa menyangkalnya. Lalu aku kembali teringat. Teman-temanku bilang, dia dekat dengan Neji. Neji adalah ketua di kelasnya. Hana adalah wakilnya. Entah kenapa, aku jadi serasa penganggu bagi mereka saat ini.

"Tidak bisa. Aku ada urusan."

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Neji-nii. Wajahnya terlihat risih. Apa karena aku?

"Ne, Hinata…" Hana memandang penuh harap padaku, "boleh, kan?" dia melirik Neji.

Aku melihat Neji-nii sekilas, lalu mengangguk.

"Nah, Neji… sepupumu sudah kasih izin. Ayo! Sekarang temani aku."

Beberapa meter melangkah, Neji menoleh ke belakang, melemparkan tatapan aneh padaku. Aku bingung. Tapi setidaknya senang karena memberikan waktu untuk mereka berdua sebelum liburan.

Tapi serasa ada yang mengganjal. Apa aku sebenarnya tak senang?

"Hinata, ini aku, Neji."

"Y-ya?"

"Besok libur, kan? Temani aku. Bisa?"

Besok memang libur. Tapi aku punya banyak tugas dari guru. Kalau di kerjakan nanti-nanti, aku takut lupa. Lagi pula, Neji-nii mau kemana minta kutemani? "Y-ya."

"Bagus. Aku jemput jam delapan."

Sebelum aku bertanya ke mana, sambungan teleponnya telah putus.

Mataku menerawang ke arah jendela kaca yang ada di sebelah timur ruang tamu. Langit malam ini cukup cerah. Semoga besok juga sama.

Keesokan harinya, aku tak lagi yakin akan senang atau sedih karena harapanku jadi nyata. Aku yang membantu Neji membantu sepasang kakek-nenek membersihkan rumah mereka, merasa lelah. Ditambah dengan cuaca yang terlalu cerah, aku jadi gerah. Aku yang selalu pakai jaket jadi kepanasan.

"Neji! Bantu aku, sini!"

Hana yang ternyata juga ikut membantu memanggil Neji-nii dari dapur. Dia yang baru akan duduk di sampingku langsung berdiri lalu menuju ke asal suara. Aku yang duduk sendirian, melihat sekeliling. Ternyata teman-teman sekelas Neji ikut datang dan membantu. Mereka lebih kompak dari yang kukira.

"Hinata?"

Aku diselamatkan dari kesepian yang canggung oleh seorang siswa temannya Neji. Rambutnya yang hitam bergoyang saat ia mengambil tempat di sebelahku. Ia tersenyum, membuat matanya hampir tak terlihat.

"Aku tak menyangka kau ikut," katanya masih mempertahankan senyum, "kalau tahu, aku pasti akan pakai baju lebih bagus dari ini." Dia melirik ke arah tubuhnya yang mengenakan kaus hitam berlengan pendek dengan jeans yang juga berwarna gelap. Sederhana. Tapi elegan.

Aku tahu dia bercanda. Aku tahu itu. Tapi, mengingat belum pernah ada anak laki-laki yang berkata seperti itu, pipiku memanas.

Dia tertawa.

Aku semakin memerah.

"Seminggu yang lalu, kami diberi tugas oleh Sensei."

Apa aku ada bertanya?

"Mencari seseorang, atau tokoh apapun yang penting masih hidup, untuk diwawancarai."

Oh, jadi itu. Seminggu yang lalu, aku melihat Neji-nii yang akan memasuki gerbang depan rumahnya masih mengenakan seragam sekolah. Aku yang melihatnya dari jendela kamar kami di lantai dua sedikit heran. Saat itu jam delapan malam. Bukannya ingin jadi seorang penguntit atau apa, tapi rumah kami yang berseberangan memungkinkan aku untuk selalu memantau Neji meski aku tak menginginkannya.

"Neji menemukan kakek-nenek ini. Dia mewawancarai mereka, lalu menulis esai yang bagus sekali dari hasil wawancaranya."

Neji memang pintar. Berbakat. Seorang Hyuuga yang sejati. Apa aku bisa seperti itu?

"Tahu tidak? Nenek dan Kakek ini mantan pejuang, loh?"

Mantan pejuang? Wah, menakjubkan.

"Makanya kami minta ketemu. Jarang-jarang kan, ketemu sama tokoh –saksi hidup sejarah? Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk datang ke sini pada hari ini. Dan kebetulan tadi kita melihat kakek nenek itu sedang sibuk membereskan rumah mereka, maka kita membantunya. Iya, kan?"

Iya. Yang satu itu aku masih ingat baik. Aku juga ada di sana. Di balik punggung Neji.

"Teh datang!"

Hana yang muncul dari dapur berteriak semangat. Teman-teman sekelas Neji yang lain langsung mendekat untuk berebut minum. Neji datang tak lama kemudian. Dia keluar dari dapur dengan talam besar dan beberapa cangkir yang terisi teh. Alisnya yang mengkerut membuatku sadar dia tak suka ini.

Panas. Lelah. Berkeringat. Meminum teh yang hangat bukan pilihan baik. Banyak yang akhirnya menggerutu tapi terdiam karena sadar ini adalah rumah kakek-nenek yang seharusnya mereka hormati. Aku masih diam tanpa merubah posisiku semenjak tadi. Temannya Neji yang jadi teman bicaraku beberapa saat lalu telah pergi. Aku… jadi sendiri lagi.

Lalu, Neji kembali memainkan peranannya sebagai penyelamatku.

Dengan langkah pelan dia berjalan mendekat. Rambutnya entah kenapa terlihat jadi lebih bercahaya. Di saat yang sama saat dia membuat jarak kami hanya tinggal satu meter, perutku melilit. Aku yang awalnya sudah kepanasan kini jadi semakin gerah saat senyumnya mampir. Pasti matahari yang membuat pipiku memanas.

Dia tak bicara apa-apa saat mengambil tempat di sebelahku. Kami terus menikmati keheningan itu. Desiran angin musim panas bertabrakan dengan aku yang penuh keringat, membuat suasana terasa lebih sejuk. Hatiku juga jadi nyaman.

"Hinata?"

Suaranya besar dan dalam. Wajahnya juga sudah lebih bersegi. Dia terlihat lebih dewasa. Tubuh proporsional dan wajah tampannya pasti membuat banyak gadis terpikat. Aku salah satunya.

"Ini."

Aku mengambil cangkir yang diberikan Neji untukku, lalu meminumnya.

"Maaf, ya. Aku malah mengajakmu beres-beres di sini."

Wajahnya terlihat menyesal, tapi dari matanya ada kilatan cahaya jahil. Aku, jadi merona. "T-tidak apa-apa."

Tangan Neji terangkat dan berhenti di puncak kepalaku. Matanya menatap mataku dalam. Nafasnya menghantarkan udara panas lainnya ke pipiku. Kalau sudah begini, aku tak akan mungkin bisa lari atau sembunyi dari pesonanya. Aku, terjebak.

"Aku suka kamu," katanya. Tangannya mulai mengacak-acak rambutku. Melihat ini, otakku mulai berimajinasi sendiri. Aku dan dia… bagaikan sepasang kekasih.

Beberapa saat berikutnya, aku sadar kalau aku masih menyesap cangkir yang isinya telah habis.

"Uhm… terima kasih, Neji-nii."

"Iie. Aku yang harus berterima kasih padamu."

Aku membungkuk, lalu berbalik. Tanganku hampir meraih pintu pagar rumah saat kemudian aku tertarik dan menghantam tubuh Neji. Wajahku terbenam di antara dadanya. Aroma khas anak laki-laki yang dia punyai masuk ke sistem penciumanku. Aku, ingin mengingat yang ini.

"Hinata…"

Tangan kananku masih digenggam tangannya. "Y-ya?"

"Mau tidak jadi pacarku?"

Ini yang ku iginkan. Ini yang ku harapkan dari dulu. Jadi, apa aku ragu? "Ya."

Mungkin tidak.

Neji melonggarkan pelukannya. Matanya menatap mataku lama, lalu turun, dan tertuju penuh ke bibirku. Sebelum aku sempat bereaksi, dia menciumku.

Selanjutnya, waktu berjalan seperti biasa. Setelah libburan musim panas berakhir, aku dan dia masih tetap pergi ke sekolah bersama, pulang bersama, makan bento bersama. Tapi, ada satu rutinitas lain yang bertambah, Neji selalu mengajakku ke taman kota tiap akhir pekan, menikmati teh yang dia buat sendiri. Berkat itu, antioksidan dalam teh juga melindungiku dari rasa rendah diri yang selalu muncul dalam hati. Karena saat aku mulai menunduk, Neji akan datang dan menggenggam tanganku, memberikan keyakinan, dan aku berani lagi menatap ke depan.

.

.

.

**Oh. My. God!**

**Saya baru aja nulis fic incest Hyuuga lagi!**

**Tahu gak? Sebenarnya, dalam aturan adat tempat saya tinggal, orang yang bermarga sama itu gak bisa punya hubungan romansa, loh. Itu sangat, sangat dilarang. Gak boleh. Dosa. Masuk penjara.**

**Wait.**

**Untuk yang terakhir enggak ding! Xp**

**Tapi tetep aja, taboo. Dan karenanya, butuh usaha keras agar saya bisa dapet feelnya mereka berdua ini. Semoga hasilnya bagus.**

**Pair dalam tiap chapter berbeda. Jadi, setiap cerita langsung tamat di chapter itu. Kali ini, semuanya saya coba diambil dari sudut pandang Hinata. Mungkin agak mengecewakan, tapi saya harap ada yang mau membaca.**

**Saya paling suka baca review. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kolom review saya banyakan kosong. Jadi, mau kan donasikan review Anda untuk saya?**

**Review? (*,*)**

**-:- H. Kazuki -:-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pair :ShikaHina**

**Warning : AU OOC, misstypes**

**Disclaimer : Naruto is not mine.**

.

.

.

Kepalaku rasanya berputar cepat sekali, sampai-sampai perutku terasa mual. Aku jadi terlihat pucat bagai mayat. Lembar jawabanku masih terisi setengah, dan aku tak yakin dengan jawabannya. Di depan, Ibiki-sensei duduk diam di bangkunya, tapi matanya bergerak-gerak liar. Dia mengawasi ujian kali ini dengan serius.

Aku mencoba berkonsentrasi lagi. Ketika Nilai x yang ingin dicari tak bisa dijumpai, aku tahu harus mencari nilai lain yang akan menghubungkanku padanya. Aku dapat nilai y, tapi tak tahu harus mengolahnya bagaimana. Semakin aku berpikir, kepalaku makin pusing.

Hari ini kelas kami ada ulangan mendadak. Ibiki-sensei yang memang guru matematika gemar sekali melakukan ini pada kami –muridnya. Aku seharusnya sudah bisa menduga. Aku memang si ceroboh dan tukang lupa.

Aku memaksa kepalaku untuk bekerja lebih keras lagi. Hasilnya, tubuhku jadi berkeringat dingin. Mencorat-coret kertas buram, aku berusaha mencari alternatif penyelesaiannya. Ada yang salah. Jadi aku mengambil penghapus dari kotak pinsil.

"Lima menit lagi."

Suara Ibiki-sensei saat itu begitu menggelegar. Kelas kami yang sepi jadi sedikit gaduh. Aura ketakutan dari beberapa murid lain mulai mencemariku. Penghapusku jatuh di lantai, menggelinding ke sisi kanan tempatku duduk.

Aku mencoba mengabaikan. Tak jadi melanjutkan pekerjaan di kertas buram, aku lebih memilih mengerjakannya langsung di lembar jawaban. Suara jarum jam di dinding kelas terasa mengganggu sekali bagiku saat ini. Aku jadi tak bisa fokus.

Akhirnya, aku jadi salah tulis.

Dan artinya, aku butuh penghapus.

Aku berpaling ke kanan. Ada Shikamaru-san yang sedang tidur, lalu ada lembar jawabannya yang teronggok begitu saja di meja, ada penghapusku juga di bawah mejanya. Aku ingin memanggilnya, tapi segan karena dia terlihat begitu nyenyak. Lembar jawabannya telah terisi penuh, dan dia sekarang tidur.

Shikamaru-san memang pintar. Aku rasa, dia akan mudah sukses dengan kepandaiannya itu. Dia juga orang yang tenang. Bahkan dia tak terusik sama sekali tentang ujian ini. Dia hanya diam, mengerjakan, lalu tertidur.

Saat angin berhembus, aku melihat puncak rambutnya yang sedikit bergoyang, lalu alisnya yang berkerut, dan bibirnya yang manyun. Aku ingin tertawa, tapi sadar kalau ini di ruang kelas yang ada Ibiki-senseinya.

"Waktu habis. Sekarang kumpulkan semua lembar jawaban kalian."

Aku langsung melihat jam, lalu lembar jawabanku yang belum banyak berubah. Aku pasti gagal kali ini.

.

.

.

"Maaf ya, Hinata."

"Iie," aku menyangkal, "Aku pulang duluan kalau begitu. Dah, Nii-san." Aku membungkuk, lalu berbalik. Aku dan Neji satu sekolah. Biasanya kami akan berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama. Tapi kali ini Neji dan teman-temannya akan menjenguk wali kelas mereka. Aku jadi pulang sendiri.

Di koridor, kelas mulai sepi. Aku melambat, menikmati saat-saat di sekolah yang anehnya terasa nyaman. Aku selalu berpikir, jika nanti telah lulus, apa aku masih bisa ke sini lagi? Apa aku akan berdiri di sini lagi? Bercanda dengan teman-teman yang sama, guru yang sama, belajar di ruang kelas yang sama, dan ulangan bersama.

Ulangan bersama. Aku pasti akan rindu melihat Ibiki-sensei yang mengawasi ujian dengan wajah sangarnya. Aku juga akan rindu pada wajah putus asa Kiba. Aku rindu bisik-bisik antar siswa yang saling meminta jawaban. Teriakan lepas Naruto saat bel berbunyi, perasaan takut dan berdebar saat mengerjakan soal, juga wajah damai Shikamaru yang tertidur.

Sadar lamunanku sudah terbang jauh, aku memerah.

"Hyuuga?"

Suaranya yang selalu tenang memanggil namaku. Aku jadi merasa damai. Mungkin, Shikamaru-san menularkan sikap tenangnya padaku. Saat aku berbalik, wajah malasnya menyambutku. Dan tak disangka-sangka, dia tersenyum. Aku, jadi gugup lagi.

"Pulang?" tanyanya. Aku terlalu malu untuk menyahut. Aku yakin tenggorokanku yang tiba-tiba kering pasti tak kan bisa mengeluarkan suara. Aku rasa, mengangguk adalah cara yang terbaik.

Melihat responku, dia langsung berjalan mendahului. Sekitar lima langkah, dia berhenti dan melirik aku yang masih diam. "Ayo."

Aku lagi-lagi mengangguk, lalu sedikit berlari untuk mengimbanginya.

Siang itu, di bawah sinar mentari cerah, aku dan Shikamaru-san berjalan beriringan menuju rumah. Di tepi jalan yang lengang, kami menarik perhatian beberapa ibu-ibu kompleks yang menggosip di depan rumah. Mereka melirik, menunjuk-nunjuk, lalu cekikikan. Aku, jadi malu. Apalagi suasana hening yang menyelimuti kami berdua. Canggung itu tak pernah menyenangkan.

"Bagaimana ulanganmu tadi?"

Shikamaru-san bertanya padaku. Aku jadi teringat pada kejadian di kelas tadi. Lembar jawabanku tak terisi penuh. Sebelum menyelesaikan satu soal lagi, aku malah memperhatikannya yang tertidur tanpa sadar berapa banyak waktu yang kubuang. Raut wajahku, aku tahu itu, pasti sekarang terlihat lebih suram.

"Kau tahu tidak?"

Tidak. Aku tak tahu apa-apa.

"Kau itu pintar. Hanya saja ada satu masalah yang menghalangimu untuk bisa berhasil."

Wajahnya saat itu masih terus menatap ke depan. Aku seolah hantu yang mengikutinya. Dia seolah orang buta yang tak bisa melihat aku yang jadi teman bicaranya.

"Kau hanya terlalu tergesa-gesa."

Kami masih berjalan. Aku melihat kerikil kecil ditepi jalan, lalu butir-butir pasir yang tak terkira, lalu bayanganku yang ada di samping miliknya. Bayangan kami berdua terasa dekat sekali. Bahkan hampir bersentuhan.

"Kau seolah dikejar waktu."

Bukankah kita memang selalu dikejar waktu? Apalagi saat ujian.

"Kau harus lebih tenang sedikit." Dia melirikku sambil tersenyum.

Dia yang berjalan di sisiku saat ini, adalah pemuda dewasa yang lebih tinggi jauh melampauiku. Saat ingin melihat wajahnya, aku tak cukup hanya menoleh. Leherku terasa sakit saat terus-terusan mendongak, tapi senyum Shikamaru menarik mataku. Aku jadi tak bisa berpaling.

"Kau butuh belajar bagaimana caranya rileks."

Aku mulai mempelajari wajahnya. Matanya yang hitam sudah menatap ke depan lagi. Lalu hidungnya yang mancung membuat sebelah pipinya berbayang hitam, ada juga lengkungan yang masih bertahan di bibirnya.

"Kau mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk.

Shikamaru-san berhenti, menghalangi jalanku, lalu tahu-tahu sudah ada di hadapanku. Aku tak sempat mengira-ngira waktunya, dia terlalu cepat.

"Kalau ada yang tak kau mengerti…"

Aku punya pertanyaan saat wajahku tepat di depan dadanya. Aku bisa menghirup aroma keringat bercampur cologne. Aku juga bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di puncak kepalaku. Aku bisa merasakan aura laki-lakinya yang begitu kuat. Jadi, kenapa aku sekarang jadi sesak?

"… tanya saja padaku."

Matanya yang hitam mengunci pandanganku. Aku terpaku. Terpesona oleh pandangannya. Pertanyaanku menguap begitu saja.

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar punya banyak pertanyaan untuk soal matematika ini. Berkali-kali melihat rumus, mencari yang tepat, tapi tetap saja aku tak mengerti. Aku yang hampir menyerah, langsung teringat kata-kata Shikamaru-san. Aku langsung menoleh ke samping.

Kali ini, dia tak tidur. Tapi kepalanya membelakangiku. Aku tahu dia memang suka melihat awan dari jendela kelas kami, tapi hari ini terlalu cerah, hanya ada segumpal awan kecil di sana. Jadi, apakah dia masih mau melihatnya?

Kakiku terasa lemas saat mulai berdiri dan berjalan mendekat. Aku hampir membuka mulut untuk memanggilnya, tapi menutupnya lagi karena takut. Tapi soal ini sangat mengusik, jadi mungkin aku harus-

"Hyuuga?"

Mata hitamnya berkilau. Wajahnya menggelap karena membelakangi sumber cahaya dari jendela. Alisnya terangkat, bertanya tanpa kata padaku.

Aku sudah tak bisa mundur lagi. "A-ano… aku… ini… ugh…" aku tiba-tiba gemetar hingga sulit bicara.

"Ada soal yang tak kau mengerti?"

Dia memang anak laki-laki cerdas.

"Kemarilah."

.

.

.

Bento yang ada ditanganku jadi tampak tak menarik. Rasa laparku hilang begitu saja. Dari bangkuku, aku bisa melihat Shikamaru yang tertidur di mejanya. Dia, belum makan siang.

"Shikamaru-san?"

Wajahnya mengadah, melihatku dengan wajah mengantuknya yang biasa.

"I-ini."

Aku lapar, tapi dia juga belum makan. Shikamaru telah sering membantuku. Aku, ingin membalas kebaikannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"U-untukmu," kataku. Kotak bento berwarna merah marun itu langsung ku letakkan di mejanya. Kalau terlalu lama memegangnya, bisa-bisa kotaknya berbunyi karena tanganku yang gemetar.

"Huh?"

"Silahkan."

Shikamaru berdiri, lalu berlalu dariku. Hariku jadi terasa suram. Tapi, dia kemudian datang lagi. Tangan kanannya menyeret kursiku dan meletakkannya tepat di sebelah kursi miliknya. Dia duduk lagi dan menyuruhku duduk di sampingnya. Aku yang tak punya banyak pilihan, menurut.

Dia membuka bentonya, mengamati sebentar, lalu melihatku yang entah kenapa jadi salah tingkah, kemudian mengambil sumpit dan mulai memakannya.

Aku senang dia mau menerimanya. Aku, jadi serasa berarti.

Ada sepotong daging mengarah ke mulutku dari sumpit yang ada di tangannya.

"Makanlah."

Aku ragu, tapi akhirnya membuka mulut. Dia memasukkan potongan daging itu ke mulutku. Aku mulai mengunyahnya. Dia mengambil potongan yang lain, dan menyuapi dirinya sendiri. Lalu potongan lain lagi, dan menyuapiku.

Entah kenapa, aku merasa kelas yang biasanya gaduh, kini jadi sepi.

Aku menikmati makan siangku bersama Shikamaru. Tanganku dari tadi nyaman diam di pangkuan, sementara tangannya sibuk menyuapi aku dan dia sendiri. Kami makan dari bento yang sama, sumpit yang sama, dan disuapi oleh tangan yang sama. Imajinasiku memunculkan gambaran sepasang orang dewasa di bangku taman sambil melakukan hal yang kami lakukan. Aku ingin seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Ke mana Neji?"

"D-dia ada kegiatan ekskul dengan teman-temannya."

Hari ini, aku pulang bersama Shikamaru lagi. Neji-nii tak bisa pulang bersamaku, dan aku berpapasan dengan Shikamaru di gerbang sekolah tadi.

Jalan siang itu terasa lempang seperti biasa. Kami masih tetap tak banyak bicara saat bersama. Ada hembusan angin yang lemah menerpa tubuhku, lalu daun-daun kecoklatan yang berguguran dari pohon di tepi jalan.

"Hinata."

Ada juga suara Shikamaru saat memanggil namaku.

"Y-ya?"

"Kau itu sederhana, baik, pintar..."

Selain suaranya, aku tak bisa mendengar apa-apa lagi. Langkah kakiku terasa seirama dengan miliknya. Mobil yang lewat hanya seperti dengungan yang mengganggu. Aku ingin mendengar suara Shikamaru lebih jelas lagi.

"… dan selalu gugup."

Begitu, ya? Mungkin Shikamaru perlu menularkan sedikit ketenangannya itu padaku. Dia yang kelewat tenang pasti bisa menenangkan aku yang gugup.

"Aku ingin isteriku nanti sederhana, baik, pintar, tapi tak terlalu gugup."

Bicara soal masa depan, aku juga ingin jadi seorang isteri yang baik untuk keluargaku nanti. Aku akan memasakkan makanan enak dan bergizi setiap hari untuk Suami dan anak-anak kami. Lalu, aku juga ingin suamiku bisa menenangkanku dalam setiap keadaan. Aku ingin suamiku –seperti –Shikamaru.

"Jadi Hinata…"

Kami berbelok di perempatan, lalu berjalan lurus lagi. Suasana sepi di kawasan perumahan entah kenapa membuatku jadi gerah. Apalagi saat menyadari ada Shikamaru di sebelahku. Aku sesak. Tangan Shikamaru menggenggam erat tanganku.

"… aku akan berusaha untuk selalu membuatnya tenang dan nyaman."

Tapi sekarang aku malah jadi tambah gugup.

"Aku suka kamu."

Tuh, kan? Paru-paruku jadi mengkerut.

"Kau benci aku?"

Kami masih melangkah dengan tangan saling terkait. Dalam hati, aku tak mengerti kenapa Shikamaru menganggap aku membencinya. Aku-

"T-tidak."

"Oh, kalau begitu suka, kan?"

Senyumnya terkembang lagi. Dia menipuku. Aku tahu. dia menjebakku dengan kata-katanya. Dia memang cerdas. "Ya."

Langsung saja Shikamaru berhenti melangkah. Wajahnya yang mendekat membuatku sedikit takut, jadi aku memejamkan mata. Aku bisa merasakan udara hangat yang menabrak pipiku. Wajahku jadi memanas.

Setelah kecupan singkat di pipi, dia menarikku lagi. Kami terus berjalan dengan wajahku yang semerah tomat.

"Kita sudah resmi jadian, kan?"

Langkah kami berhenti di depan rumahku. Aku hanya mengangguk cepat untuk menjawabnya, lalu buru-buru masuk ke rumah dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga. Dari balik jendela, aku melihat Shikamaru tersenyum sambil memandangi ponselnya.

Ponselku berbunyi dengan keras. Aku memerah menyadari pasti suaranya sampai ke luar. Shikamaru masih ada di sana dengan senyum puasnya sambil menatap jendela yang di baliknya ada aku.

**Besok pergi sekolah bareng, ya? Aku jemput.**

**Nara Shikamaru**

Dia bukan laki-laki romantis. Shikamaru hanya remaja tanggung sama sepertiku yang punya kelebihan intelijensi serta hobi tidur. Tapi dibalik wajah malasnya, ada sesuatu yang membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku memang jadi tambah gugup saat bersamanya, tapi aku juga tenang saat tangannya menggenggam erat jariku. Aku rasa, jadi gugup tak masalah. Toh, ada Shikamaru yang akan menolongku.

.

.

.

**Idenya mengalir gitu aja. Ini pairing ShikaHina pertama yang saya buat, tapi saya menulisnya dengan perasaan nyaman dan bahagia. Mungkin karena dengar 'More than word' yang bikin hati romantis abis. Atau karena cuaca saat menulis ini emang bagus. Atau juga karena Shikamaru yang penuh misteri serasa menyenangkan untuk digali.**

**Dan sejujurnya, wajah Shikamaru itu benar-benar mirip dengan Ueki! Salah satu chara yang saya gandrungi. Lihat aja bola matanya yang sama-sama kecil, wajah malas, sifat tukang tidur, punya idealisme kuat. Seandainya Ueki berambut hitam dan diikat ke atas, nggak mustahil dia bisa menang Cosplay untuk Shikamaru.**

**Mwahaha… maaf ngaco abis.**

**Makasih buat yang udah review chapt. sebelumnya. Waktu itu ada yang req ShikaHina, kan? Ini pesanannya. Silahkan menikmati. Setelah itu, review lagi, ya?**

**Mind to Review?**

**-:- H. Kazuki -:-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pair : ItaHina**

**Disclaimer : Never own NARUTO**

**Warn : AU, OOC, Typo**

.

.

.

Aku tahu menghela nafas bukan kebiasaan yang baik, tapi aku terlalu lelah untuk sekedar tahu hal itu. Tubuhku penuh keringat. Aku pasti bau sekarang. Punggung seragamku basah, dan nafasku jadi susah. Tanganku terus menyapu semua sampah dan tanah sampai ke depan pintu. Tinggal sedikit lagi selesai. Aku pasti bisa.

Hari ini, aku ada jadwal piket kelas. Sebenarnya ada beberapa orang lagi, tapi mereka sedang ada urusan. Aku tak mengerti entah memang takdir yang membuatnya, tapi setiap giliranku piket, mereka selalu punya masalah. Aku, jadi merasa terabaikan.

Setelah semua terkumpul di depan pintu, aku berhenti sebentar melihat-lihat keadaan kelas. Jendela kaca telah dibersihkan, langit-langit dan lantai juga telah bersih, begitu juga dengan papan tulisnya. Ada sedikit rasa sayang jika mengingat besok ruangan ini akan dipakai dan kotor lagi. Setidaknya, hari ini aku melakukan sesuatu yang berguna.

Sapu yang dari tadi kupegang meronta, aku jadi terkejut dan refleks melepasnya. Aku terkejut, tapi lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat orang yang menggenggam sapuku.

Kami hanya sebentar bertatapan, lalu dia membungkuk untuk memasukkan sampah ke pengki, kemudian membuangnya ke tempat sampah di koridor sekolah. Walau hanya sebentar, aku bisa melihat matanya yang kelam dan berkilau, juga rambut hitamnya, lalu hidungnya, garis rahangnya, kemudian lengkungan di bibirnya.

Dia sempat tersenyum padaku.

"Kalau tak cepat dibuang, sampahnya bisa dihamburkan angin," katanya.

Suaranya dalam, aku jadi merasa terbenam dalam kegelapan yang nyaman. Tangannya masih bekerja. Dia cekatan.

"Selesai."

Dia menepuk-nepukan tangannya, membuat debu yang tampak karena cahaya matahari yang masuk dari jendela. Saat berdiri, akhirnya aku sadar dia begitu tinggi. Kepalaku hanya sampai setinggi dadanya. Akhirnya aku sadar kenapa ada banyak sekali siswi yang mengidolakannya.

Dia itu tinggi, punya rambut indah yang nampaknya begitu lembut, bulu mata yang lentik, dan berkharisma. Ada aura kuning keemasan terpancar dari pribadinya yang terasa hangat. Dia baik.

"Oh, iya, tahu Sasuke?"

Wajahnya dan Sasuke memang mirip. Mirip sekali. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari mereka. Sasuke itu terasa dingin, dan laki-laki di depanku ini memancarkan aura hangat. "Y-ya."

"Lihat dia, nggak?"

Saat bel pulang, satu persatu murid pergi. Teman-teman piketku mulai datang dan memberi alasan padaku. Setelah mereka tak ada, aku masih melihat Sasuke mengepak bukunya ke dalam tas, lalu melangkah ke luar kelas.

"K-ke perpustakaan?"

Saat itu, Sasuke sempat berhenti di depan pintu, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Kartu perpustakaan berwarna kuning cerah ada dalam genggamannya saat itu. Aku seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan seperti ini, semoga aku tak salah.

"Oh, ya?"

Alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Wajah bingungnya terlihat manis. Itachi-senpai memang benar-benar berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Iya. Semoga bertemu lagi, lalu saling bicara, mengobrol sesuatu yang tak penting, bercanda, dan tertawa bersama. Itu harapanku sebagai murid pemalu yang hanya bisa canggung dalam berkomunikasi. Itachi-senpai adalah idola, ada banyak gadis yang mengejarnya. Aku tak akan terlalu banyak berharap.

"Senang ngobrol denganmu, Hyuuga."

Dia lalu berbalik dan pergi. Selain dia yang tak lagi ada di sekitarku, aku sadar senpai pujaan para siswi itu baru saja memanggil namaku. Aku, senang.

.

.

.

Lelah. Aku yang berlari mengejar waktu sudah hampir sampai batasnya. Aku ingin berhenti sejenak, beristirahat, tapi koridor yang sepi membuatku enggan melambat. Aku terus berlari. Saat menaiki tangga, aku hampir tergelincir ke bawah, untung tanganku masih bisa menggapai pegangan. Kelasku hanya tinggal melewati dua ruangan ini. Aku jadi semakin bersemangat dan memacu lariku.

Dari jendela, aku bisa melihat ruangan pertama yang kulewati masih belum ada gurunya. Aku bernafas lega. Ruangan ke dua, ada Kurenai-sensei yang sudah mulai mengajar. Lalu, di kelasku, pintunya tertutup rapat.

Aku, terlambat.

Di koridor, ada kursi panjang yang kelihatan nyaman sekali untukku yang kelelahan. Langkahku jadi sangat, sangat lambat. Senyaman apapun kursi ini, aku lebih memilih untuk duduk di bangkuku di dalam. Tapi, Senseiku sudah masuk.

Senseiku adalah orang yang sangat menghargai waktu. Seberapa banyak pun waktu sangat berarti baginya. Dia bilang, "Sedetik, adalah awal dari tahun yang akan berjalan. Jadi jangan sia-siakan waktu yang kalian punya."

Waktu dia mengatakan itu, aku hanya duduk diam di bangku sambil melihat-lihat lembar tugas yang dia berikan. Lima menit setelah dia itu aku baru tahu maksudnya. Kami tak diperkenankan terlambat walau hanya sedetik.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Koridor benar-benar sepi saat ini. Biasanya ada beberapa murid yang rutin terlambat, tapi hari ini sepertinya hanya ada aku. Dari tempatku duduk, aku bisa mendengar suara Sesei yang menerangkan, lalu siswa-siswi yang mengeluh karena diberi tugas, ada juga derap langkah sepatu yang tetap tenang dan mendekat.

Lantai marmer sekolah kami sudah penuh bekas goresan, tapi masih cukup bersih. Aku jadi senang karena bisa menikmati hasil pekerjaanku semalam.

"Hyuuga?"

Bayangan tinggi besar mendekat. Kepalanya menyentuh kepalaku. Suaranya sedikit terkejut dan hal itu membuatku malu. aku mirip penjahat yang tertangkap basah.

Kursi panjang yang ku duduki berderit kecil ketika menerima beban lebih dari dia yang datang. Aku yang terlambat, merasa tak layak menatap wajah ketua OSIS sekolah kami. Tiba-tiba saja aku jadi gemetar. Untuk menguatkan diri, aku mengepalkan tangan dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kenapa di sini?"

Aku terlambat, jadi tak diperbolehkan masuk. Guru kami adalah Shizune-sensei yang tak bisa mentolerir keterlambatan apapun yang kami perbuat. Hari ini, aku bangun kesiangan setelah sempat bermimpi tentang senpai. Aku tak akan menyangkal mimpinya indah, tapi aku juga jadi tak bisa tidur lagi setelahnya. Jantungku terus saja berdebar saat mengingatnya.

"Hinata, kau sakit?"

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya di pundakku, tenaganya yang mengisyaratkan padaku untuk menghadap ke arahnya, lalu suara khawatirnya. Kali ini, dia tidak menyebutku Hyuuga lagi, tapi Hinata. Namaku. Nama yang hanya milikku.

Aku, lebih dari sekedar senang.

"Aneh," katanya, " keningmu gak panas, kok."

Matanya menyipit ke arahku. Sebenarnya aku tak merasa nyaman, tapi aku ingin mata kelam itu terus memperhatikanku.

"Kok, wajahmu merah?"

Aku memang begini. Wajahku yang terlalu pucat sering tiba-tiba memerah. Itu hal yang biasa. Bisa karena kelelahan, kepanasan, atau karena melihat senpai dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau berkeringat. Habis lari?"

"Y-ya."

"Kenapa telat?"

Kalau dihitung-hitung, Itachi-senpai sudah banyak sekali mengajukan pertanyaan padaku pagi ini. Aku sendiri hanya menjawab satu pertanyaannya. Mungkin dia merasa terabaikan oleh ku.

Suasana kembali hening dengan aku yang lagi-lagi tak menjawabnya. Itachi-senpai masih ada di sebelahku. Tangannya menyilang di belakang kepala, menjadikannya bantalan dengan tubuh bersandar di dinding kelas kami.

Berada di dekatnya, ada aroma mint yang bisa ku hirup, ada juga suasana ramah yang coba ia bagi, lalu perasaan berdebar karena hembusan nafasnya yang bisa ku dengar.

"Hyuuga?"

Itu bukan suara senpaiku. Shizune-sensei telah selesai mengajar, dan kini ia ada di hadapanku. Aku langsung berdiri dan membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Temui Ibu saat istirahat."

"B-baik."

Saat Senseiku berlalu, aku tahu akan ada hukuman yang segera datang. Aku hanya perlu bersiap-siap.

Aku kehilangan pegangan waktu saat Itachi-senpai ada di dekatku. Waktu terasa tak berarti. Mungkin, Shizune-sensei akan kesal jika tahu hal ini.

Saat aku kembali menyadari Itachi-senpai, dia sudah ada di depanku.

"Lain kali, jangan terlambat."

Suaranya lembut. Dia seolah berbicara pada seorang adik kecil. Apalagi ketika tangan besarnya ada di puncak kepalaku, mengacak-acak rambutku, dan mengelusnya. Aku, jadi serasa punya seorang pacar.

.

.

.

Ada bau yang keras sekali ketika pintu toilet sekolah ku buka. Di tanganku ada ember, kain lap, dan pel. Ini hukuman karena aku terlambat. Aku jadi harus membersihkan toilet ini seorang diri.

Aku ingin segera pulang, jadi aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini secepat mungkin. Mungkin, jika ada teman, pekerjaanku akan lebih cepat selesai. Tapi,hari ini hanya ada aku yang terlambat. Aku mengharapkan apa? Bukankah semalam aku juga bekerja sendiri membersihkan kelas?

Tidak. Waktu itu aku tak sendiri.

Ada Itachi-senpai yang datang mencari Sasuke. Selain bertanya, dia juga membantu membersihkan kelas. Dia ketua OSIS, idola siswi, dan kakak Sasuke yang paling baik.

"Kenapa melamun?"

Entah sejak kapan, orang yang kulamunkan ada di depan pintu. Ia melepas blazernya, lalu dasi yang ia pakai, dan beberapa kancing atas kemejanya.

Ini di toilet. Jam pulang sekolah. Lalu, apa yang dilakukan senpai di sini? Bersamaku? hanya berdua?

Tangannya dengan cekatan menggulung lengan kemejanya, lalu mengisi ember yang aku bawa dengan air. Di pojok ruangan ada cairan pembersih, dia menuangkannya hati-hati.

Aku jadi merasa bodoh. Dia tak meminta izin untuk mencampuri urusanku, dan aku cuma diam. Aku tak ingin dikasihani. "S-senpai, sedang a-apa?" paling tidak, aku ingin tahu apa alasannya.

Itachi-senpai berbalik, memberikan punggungnya untuk ku lihat.

Aku diacuhkan. Itachi-senpai membalas apa yang pernah ku lakukan padanya. Dia tak menjawab aku yang bertanya, dan aku tak akan bohong kalau aku kecewa. Aku menutupi perasaanku dengan baik. Dari pada diam, aku mengambil lap kecil lalu membasuhnya dengan air.

Di ruangan itu, ada aku yang membersihkan dinding keramik, dan Itachi-senpai yang mengepel lantai. Ada suara percikan air saat senpai membasuh lagi pelnya, juga suara gesekan kain lap dengan dinding yang ku buat. Udara yang tadinya menyengat perlahan menghilang berganti aroma terapi dari cairan pembersih.

"Selesai."

Wajahnya terlihat cerah. Ada bulir-bulir keringat di pelipisnya. Kemejanya juga sudah basah. Dia berkeringat, sama sepertiku. Aku jadi berpikir, bagaimana mungkin ada seorang gadis yang tampil kusam dan suram seperti aku ini di depan idolanya.

"Aku haus," katanya. Dia tak ada bilang akan mengajakku, tapi tangannya menarikku keluar.

Saat ada yang menggenggam tanganku seperti ini, aku merasa hangat. Ada sensasi yang luar biasa hinggap dalam diriku. Akibatnya, wajahku jadi panas dan semakin berkeringat, juga nafasku yang semakin pendek. Oh, iya, debaran di jantungku juga jadi tambah keras. Aku harap, Itachi-senpai tak mendengar suaranya.

Dia mengajakku ke bawah pohon tua di tepi lapangan. Aku duduk dengan dia yang bersandar pada batang pohon yang besar.

Angin yang berhembus membuatku yang penuh keringat merasa sejuk. Tangan senpai masih menggenggamku, aku ingin begini terus.

Saat melihat ke langit, ada seekor burung yang terbang tinggi. Aku jadi ingin bermimpi. Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin punya seseorang yang selalu ada untuk menolongku. Bukan seorang super hero yang melindungi semua orang, hanya pria dewasa yang ada untukku. Sama seperti yang senpaiku lakukan saat ini, aku ingin orang itu selalu menggenggam tanganku seperti ini, erat, lembut, menguatkan.

Lalu aku teringat lagi kata-kata senpai. Aku mengeluarkan botol air minum dari dalam tas, lalu memberikan padanya.

"Hm?"

"B-bukankah, bukankah tadi s-senpai bilang haus?"

"Oh," dia mengangguk. Tanpa perlu repot-repot, dia langsung meminum air yang kuberikan padanya. Saat bibirnya menyentuh ujung botol, aku baru sadar kalau aku juga selalu minum dengan cara seperti itu. Tanpa ada sedotan, itu artinya kami berciuman –secara tak langsung.

"Kau itu terlalu pendiam, Hinata."

Iya. Mungkin senpai mengira karena aku terlalu pendiam, jadi aku tak pernah menjawab setiap pertanyaannya.

"Itu membuatmu susah. Kau jadi tak bisa membela dirimu sendiri."

Mungkin benar. Teman-temanku selalu memberi alasan agar hanya aku yang mengerjakan piket. Aku ingin menolak, tapi aku butuh keberanian besar untuk melakukan itu. Aku berhasil mengumpulkannya, tapi mereka sudah tak ada. Itu, selalu berlangsung setiap minggu.

"Kau juga tak seperti siswi lain, aku jadi susah."

Iya. Maaf sudah merepotkan. Aku memang selalu menyusahkan.

"Kalau kau juga mengejarku, aku kan tak perlu memutar arah untuk bisa bersamamu."

Aku tak hebat dalam berlari. Sejak SD, aku tak pernah menang dalam cabang itu. Ada banyak orang lain yang akan berlari menyusulku, lalu meninggalkanku sendiri di belakang. Kalau ingin bersamaku, memang hanya berbalik arah yang mungkin untuk dilakukan.

"Karena aku sudah berusaha sejauh ini, aku ingin dapat hadiah."

Tatapannya saat itu tak bisa ku artikan. Aku tak bisa mengerti, tapi perutku jadi kram.

"Jadian sama aku, ya?"

Ada banyak hari yang aku suka dan masuk dalam daftar putih hidupku. Hari lahirku, natal, hari ulang tahun Hanabi dan ayah, Neji, dan hari ini. Aku senang karena mimpiku tadi malam kini jadi kenyataan. Akhirnya aku punya seseorang.

"Ya."

Kali ini, aku dapat keberanian tanpa harus bersusah payah mengumpulkannya. Karena setiap tangan Itachi-senpai menggenggamku seperti ini, aku seolah bisa menaklukan dunia. Dia itu jago Judo dan basket, tubuhnya jadi kuat dan tak terkalahkan. Bersamanya, aku tak perlu khawatir. Dia adalah orang kuat yang memberiku kekuatan.

.

.

.

**Kenapa ada romansa di toilet? -,-")**

**Saya memang payah.**

**Maaf ya karena ngapdetnya agak lama. **

**Saya berterima kasih karena ada yang mau membaca dan mereview. Arrigatou… #bungkuk-bungkuk.**

**Saya mau tanya-tanya yang OOT, nih. Sebenarnya, karakter seorang Pein itu gimana sih? Apa dia memang orang mesum seperti yang banyak ditulis orang-orang? Soalnya saya nggak pernah baca tentang Pein, sih. Jadi gak ngerti.**

**Yeah, ItaHinanya udah jadi. Request-nya kan sudah saya buat. Walau gak enak dan masih terlalu garing, reviewnya diharapkan, ya…**

**Mind to Review?**

**-:- H. Kazuki -:-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pair: PeinHina**

**Warn: AU, OOC, Misstype**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

"Hyuuga."

"Y-ya?"

"Pinjam tugasmu."

Ada wajahnya yang dingin, juga suaranya yang berat dan memaksa. Aku, jadi menciut. Dia memang selalu bisa melakukan ini padaku. Aku selalu takut olehnya.

Setelah menerima bukuku, dia kembali menghadap ke depan, mulai menyalin.

Saat itu, kelas sedang ramai-ramainya. Waktu istirahat memang selalu begini. Di kelas, ada banyak kelompok-kelompok kecil yang saling mengobrol, bercerita. Kadang, aku bisa mendengar suara tawa mereka. Hangat. Nyaman. Seandainya rasa itu juga menyebar dan menghampiri aku yang duduk di kursi paling belakang di pojok kelas, aku pasti akan senang. Tapi nyatanya, tidak ada yang datang dan menghampiriku, mengajak bicara dan tertawa bersama.

Aku terlalu pemalu untuk memulai. Jadi aku hanya diam sambil menatap jendela di sampingku. Tapi kali ini, aku mulai merasa bosan. Pemandangan di luar hampir tak pernah berubah. Aku hampir menghapal semuanya. Ada pagar sekolah kami yang berwarna hitam, lalu pepohonan, ada sedikit semak juga, terus rerumputan hijau yang selalu dirawat. Sekolah yang indah. Apalagi ada mentari yang tak terlalu menyengat pagi ini. Warnanya tak terlalu terang. Mungkin mirip dengan warna rambut Pein-san. Tidak, tidak. Sedikit lebih terang dari warna oranye rambutnya.

"Hh…"

Bahu Pein-san bergerak saat dia menghela nafas. Bahu lebar dan tegap itu, terasa kosong dan dingin. Selain rambut pirangnya yang terkesan hangat, seluruh tubuhnya berasa beku. Aku bisa lihat rahangnya mengeras, lalu alisnya yang hampir menyatu, dan tatapannya yang mengerikan, serta bibirnya tipisnya yang seolah merengut. Bahkan genggaman tangannya yang erat di tanganku juga terasa dingin.

Sejak kapan tanganku terjulur ke depan?

Sejak kapan Pein-san berbalik?

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Aku tidak tahu. Aku mau apa? Kenapa tanganku bergerak sendiri?

"Jawab. Aku."

Perintahnya terlalu tegas, aku jadi berkeringat.

"Hyuuga."

Wajahnya yang seram juga mendekat ke arahku. Ada rasa berdebar, pasti karena takut.

"Katakan."

"K-kau terlihat dingin." Ya. Itu dia sebabnya. Karena Pein-san terlihat dingin, aku jadi ingin tahu sebeku apa dia. Jadi tanpa sengaja, aku… kelepasan ingin menyentuhnya.

"Huh?"  
>"B-bahumu, b-bahumu y-yang bilang be-g-gitu." Aku takut melihat ekspresinya saat itu, jadi aku memaksa mataku untuk terpejam. Aku tahu, alasanku pasti sangat tidak masuk akal baginya yang memang pintar. Jawabanku yang seperti anak-anak lima tahun, pasti tak akan bisa diterima olehnya yang juara kelas.<p>

Pein-san itu, meski berkostum seperti preman karena punya banyak piercing di wajahnya, nyatanya dia itu jenius. Nilai akademisnya selalu tinggi, jauh melampaui aku dan teman-teman. Diam-diam, aku mengaguminya.

Dia itu orang pertama yang merusak teori umum tentang orang cerdas. Dia bukan kutu buku, juga bukan orang rajin, buktinya dia memilih menyalin milikku yang belum tentu benar ketimbang mengerjakannya sendiri. Dia, hanya seorang Pein yang malas dan suka memerintah. Dan aku, hanya siswi kuper yang terkurung dalam pesonanya.

Dada Pein-san sedikit naik, ada banyak udara yang diambilnya. Saat wajahnya tenang dengan kelopak mata yang menutup, aku jadi melihat dia yang lain. "Hinata," lalu matanya terbuka lagi. Seketika, aku sesak. Mungkin Pein-san terlalu banyak menghirup udara di sekitar kami hingga aku kehabisan, mungkin aku punya gejala asma, atau bisa jadi karena hari ini terlalu panas. Yang manapun alasannya, aku tak akan menyangkal kalau ternyata sakitnya menyebar.

Ada telapak tanganku yang nyeri, lalu perut yang kram, dan wajahku yang menghangat. Apa aku demam?

Lalu, ada juga senyumnya yang hadir untukku.

"Terima kasih."

Untuk apa?

Tangannya meletakkan buku tugasku di atas meja sebelum tangan satunya melepas tanganku. Setelahnya, dia langsung berbalik dan pergi.

Hawa keberadaannya memang dingin dan menusuk, tapi akan lebih baik jika dia tetap ada jadi aku tak merasa kosong seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Aku suka kamu, Hinata. Jadi pacarku, mau gak?"

Ada matanya yang tulus, lalu senyumnya yang canggung, serta tubuhnya yang menegang. Dia juga penuh keringat. Dia gugup sama sepertiku.

Selama ini, aku belum pernah berkenalan dengan romansa. Aku, masih terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti cinta. Tiba-tiba saja, ada yang datang dan menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku senang tapi juga malu. Kelasku yang ramai tak bersuara. Aku merasa tenggelam saat semua mata itu menuju ke arahku penuh rasa ingin tahu.

Dia Inuzuka Kiba. Cowok kelas sebelah yang hebat dalam sepak bola. Kabarnya, dia itu gelandang tengah terhebat se-provinsi kami. Dia orang yang hebat yang selalu jadi pusat perhatian, aku hanya orang yang diabaikan. Jika aku bersamanya, mungkin aku akan lebih diperhatikan. Atau mungkin, dia jadi ditinggalkan.

"Bagaimana?"

Yang aku tahu hanya namanya, rupa wajahnya, serta prestasinya. Selebihnya, tidak ada. Ini pengalaman pertamaku soal percintaan, aku harus berpikir matang-matang.

"Hinata?"

"A-aku…" ragu, "a-aku…" terlalu sederhana untukmu yang gemerlap. Jadi aku ingin "…ma-"

"Pinjam tugasmu."

Ada tangan yang menarikku menuju pojok kelas, ke arah kursiku. Aku keluar dari zona prestisius Kiba yang asing dan masuk ke kawasan dingin milik Pein. Tangannya yang menarik tanganku mengerat, dan akhirnya aku tahu satu hal; walaupun sikapnya cenderung beku, tapi telapak tangannya hangat.

Kami berhenti tepat di sisi mejaku.

Dia berbalik membelakangiku. Samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar suaranya yang tertekan di tenggorokan.

"Hinata? Bagaimana jawabanmu?"

Kiba belum menyerah. Dia mendekat dan langsung menghadapi Pein. Di saat yang sama, geraman Pein semakin jelas. Aku takut, juga bingung.

"M-maaf…"

.

.

.

Siang ini, cuaca mendung. Ada awan hitam besar yang bergulung di langit. Rambutku sedikit berkibar karena angin keras yang muncul. Sekolah mulai sepi. Ada murid yang sudah pulang, dan sisanya punya kegiatan klub. Aku ada di klub memasak yang punya acara setiap hari kamis. Di hari Sabtu seperti ini, aku tak punya kegiatan.

"Cepat!"

"Memang ada apa, sih?"

"Kau tak tahu? Si Pein itu sedang bikin ribut di klub."

Aku berhenti. Pikiranku memaksa maju, tapi hati menyuruhku berbalik dan mengikuti kedua siswa tadi. Pein-san kenapa?

Setahuku, klub Karate adalah satu-satunya hal yang ditekuni Pein dari sekolah dasar. Terus, kenapa anak-anak berbaju jersey tadi bilang Pein ada bersama mereka?

Di lapangan sepak bola, ada kerumunan yang mulai sepi. Dari sudut lapangan, aku melihat Kiba terduduk di lapangan dengan luka lebam di wajahnya. Ada banyak. Bahkan ada darah di pelipisnya. Saat itu, dia jelas kesakitan, tapi menolak bantuan teman-temannya.

"I-Inuzuka-san…"

Wajahnya terangkat. Ada mata kelamnya, juga alisnya yang lebat, serta ekspresi terkejutnya. "Hinata?"

Jarak aku dan dia semakin dekat, tapi akau masih merasa kurang. Jadi aku berjongkok, ikut menyejajarakan diri dengannya. "Kenapa?"

Aku bisa dengan jelas mendengar tawa renyahnya. "Tidak apa-apa, kok."

"K-kenapa lebam?"

"Ne, kau perhatian padaku?"

Aku juga tidak tahu. Apa aku perhatian padanya atau tidak, tapi ada sesuatu yang serasa tak benar. Aku bisa merasakannya. Di sini. Di hatiku. Bukankah tadi kedua orang itu bilang ada Pein di sini? Kenapa malah Inuzuka-san?

"Kau mencari Pein?"

"B-biar aku bantu." Aku melihat Inuzuka-san yang kesakitan. Lapangan sudah sepi. Jika aku meninggalkannya di sini, apa aku cukup bertanggung jawab?

"Pein ada di halaman belakang, loh."

Kenapa dia menjawab yang bukan pertanyaanku?

.

.

.

"S-sedang apa?"

"Apa urusanmu?"

Selalu begini. Aku yang berusaha untuk ramah langsung ditolak mentah-mentah. Pein-san memang jago membuatku menciut.

"M-maaf."

"Bisa tidak kau berhenti bilang kata itu?"

Aku bisa mendengar dengusan nafasnya yang terlalu keras. Aku tahu, dia kesal. Pasti padaku.

"Pergilah."

Sekarang dia mengusirku.

Mataku langsung panas dan berkabut. Cuaca mendung semakin mempertegas suasana hatiku yang kelabu. Sebentar lagi hujan, dan aku malah berdiri di sini, di halaman belakang sekolah, di bawah pohon sakura, hanya untuk diusir oleh orang yang selalu meminjam tugasku.

Aku ingin langsung pergi dan mengabaikannya, tapi dia terluka.

"Mau apa, kau?"

Ingin membantumu. Kau terluka, dan aku tak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajahku."

Cuaca mendung dengan angin kencang kalah dingin dengan suaranya. Aku berusaha keras untuk tak mendengar, pura-pura tuli adalah jalan terbaik yang ku ambil.

Ada pertanyaan untuk Pein-san yang selalu pintar. Tanganku menyentuh rambutnya, dia mengusirku. Tanganku menyibak poninya, dia menyuruhku pergi. Saat aku memplester lukanya, dia masih tetap memintaku pergi. Dia selalu memintaku pergi, tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tak bereaksi. Mungkin kelelahan berkelahi dengan Inuzuka-san membuat otot-ototnya kaku hingga tak mampu menghentikanku.

"Hinata," suaranya yang serak memanggil namaku. Tanganku masih ada di plester dan keningnya. Aku meliriknya yang menatapku. Matanya seolah bersinar, padahal hari sedang gelap. "Jangan pergi." Mendengar suaranya, ada desiran aneh yang terasa di tubuhku. Senang? Tentu.

"Jangan buat aku kerepotan."

"M-maaf."

"Jangan ucapkan kata itu."

Aku berdiri, Pein-san juga berdiri. Kalau begini, aku merasa jarak kami jadi terlalu dekat.

"Aku, tak bisa melepasmu," akunya padaku. Tanganku bergetar ketika dia meraihnya, menggenggamnya. "Aku akan kerepotan mengendalikan emosi, pikiran, dan hidupku jika kau pergi." Dia menarikku untuk bersandar di dadanya. "Jadi, tetaplah di sisiku." Ada lengan kokohnya ku rasakan mengikat tubuhku, lalu suara detak jantungnya, dan hembusan nafasnya di puncak kepalaku. "Jangan tinggalkan aku dengan si Inuzuka itu. Jangan juga pergi dengan yang lain. Kau itu punyaku."

Desiran dalam tubuhku semakin tak bisa dikendalikan. Aku terlalu terkejut untuk sekedar menjawab. Yang bisa ku lakukan hanya mengangkat kedua tanganku, lalu menepuk punggungnya pelan.

Dulu aku pernah berangan seberapa beku bahunya. Dan sekarang aku dapat jawaban setelah menyentuhnya. Pein-san bukan seekor bunglon yang bisa berubah-ubah sesuka hati, berkamuflase tentang emosinya. Dia itu cuma seorang siswa cerdas pemalas yang tersesat dalam dunia aneh yang membuatnya sulit menunjukkan ekspresi yang seharusnya dia keluarkan. Banyak orang salah mengerti dengan sikapnya, aku terutama. Tapi akhirnya aku belajar; mungkin buku yang sampulnya mengkilap dan cantik itu bagus, tapi buku tua yang usang juga berguna. Pein-san buktinya.

Ada alasan kenapa aku memilihnya.

Pertama, karena hanya dia laki-laki yang dekat denganku.

Kedua, karena hanya dia yang mau memaksaku dan membuatku mengerjakan tugasnya dengan senang hati.

Ketiga, karena hanya dia yang pernah memelukku seperti ini.

Keempat, karena hanya bersamanya aku bisa merasakan desiran aneh yang menyenangkan dari tubuhku.

Kelima, karena aku tak punya pilihan. Karena cinta memilihnya untukku. Karena aku tak bisa melawan. Karena cintaku menghendakinya demikian.

Ada banyak alasan kenapa aku memilihnya. Jadi, kenapa aku harus menolak cintanya?

.

.

.

**In love, you'll get what you need**

**In love, you'll never have any choise**

**In love, you'll need me**

**In love, I'll force you to love me too**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kelamaan ngapdet… -,-")**

**Saya mohon maaf… Minggu ini sama sekali gak ada waktu untuk bisa nyempil nulis fic meski idenya udah teriak-teriak minta dikeluarin…**

**Romancenya kurang kerasa, ya? (-.-? saya juga bingung mau gimana buatnya. Tapi karena sudah dipublish, so, review ya?**

**Mind to Review?**

**-:- H. Kazuki -:-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pair: SasuHina**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is Kishimoto's.**

**Warning: AU, OOC**

.

.

.

Aku suka musim semi. Ada langit cerah, bunga mekar, angin yang segar, dan kegembiraan yang terpancar dari kumpulan anak laki-laki di tengah lapangan. Aku yang berdiam di ruang kelas, cuma bisa melihat iri. Mereka bermain bola sepak, lalu para siswi duduk menonton dan memberi semangat. Karena tak ada kerjaan lain selain menanti jam olahraga selesai, aku punya banyak waktu mengamati mereka.

Naruto membawa bola dengan lincah sekali. Dia melewati Suigetsu, lalu Sai. Kemudian Shikamaru datang merebut dan menyerang balik. Gaara gantian maju dan langsung menendang ke arah gawang. Lalu Lee yang jadi kipper melompat menangkap bola. Chouji yang jadi wasit meniup peluit. Bola masuk!

"Yeay!"

Di kelas, aku tak perlu menyimpan kegembiraanku karena semua orang berada di lapangan. Saat fokus kembali, aku baru tahu ada yang kurang. Di sana ada Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Lee… bahkan Shikamaru yang biasanya malas ikut hal-hal yang merepotkan saja ada. Lalu, kema-

Sret!

Ada kursi yang di tarik tepat di sebelahku. Aku menoleh, dan melihat Sasuke di sana. Matanya yang terlalu tajam menatapku langsung. Aku jadi gugup, lalu langsung melihat lebih ke bawah. Tangan kirinya memegang kepala kursi, lalu yang kanan memegang sebuah bungkusan.

Sasuke menghiraukanku yang gugup dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang dia tarik. Kami berdua menghadap jendela kaca yang terbuka.

Angin musim semi yang semerbak selalu berhasil membuatku tenang. Kegugupanku saat ada Sasuke jadi jauh berkurang. Sebagai gantinya, ada rasa hangat yang menjalar dan membuatku sesak.

Sasuke membuka bungkusannya, mengeluarkan dua buah roti dari sana. Dia mengambil satu dan menyodorkan yang satu lagi padaku. "Makanlah," katanya.

Aku memang belum sempat makan tadi pagi. "T-Terima kasih," ucapku yang entah kenapa terasa lebih mirip gumaman. Roti coklat. Pasti enak. Selain musim semi, aku juga suka coklat. Rasanya yang manis dan sedikit pahit membuatku selalu ketagihan. Lalu aku merasakan sesuatu yang menusuk dari sebelahku. Ternyata Sasuke masih menatap ku yang menatap roti pemberiannya. Wajahku menghangat, aku tahu itu. Tapi hatiku jauh lebih hangat.

Mengabaikan Sasuke yang entah kenapa berbuat baik padaku, aku mengambil gigitan pertama. Manis. Tapi coklatnya masih sedikit terasa. Ku ambil gigitan lainnya, enak. Lalu lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Aku berhenti saat mendengar suara tawa yang tersembunyi dalam tenggorokan Sasuke. Aku mencengkram erat roti yang tinggal setengah sambil menunduk. Aku pasti bertingkah konyol tadi.

"Enak?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. Wajahku pasti sudah sangat, sangat memerah.

Angin berhembus lagi, tapi aku tak lagi tenang. Berusaha untuk bersikap lebih biasa, aku mencoba berpikir untuk mengabaikan Sasuke yang entah kenapa terasa mengganggu saat ini.

Suara sorakan terdengar lagi dari lapangan. Aku buru-buru melihat mereka. Ternyata sekarang skornya seri. Di antara kerumunan itu, aku berhasil melihat awan kecil yang letaknya jauh sekali. Lalu langit yang berwarna biru cerah melintang luas sampai ke batas jendela kelas. Lalu juga ada aroma musim semi. Juga ada Sasuke yang duduk di sebelahku. Rasanya, aku dan Sasuke seperti sedang berpiknik. Hanya saja kami duduk di kursi yang sengaja ditarik ke dekat jendela, lalu hanya makan masing-masing sepotong roti, dan juga tak ada tawa canda seperti halnya piknik. Kami hanya duduk di sana, menatap langit dalam diam.

"Hachoo! Hachoo! Hachoo!"

Lamunanku rusak oleh aku yang bersin. Ku rasakan tangan Sasuke memegang kedua bahuku lalu memaksaku untuk melihatnya. "Kau, sakit?" tanyanya. Entah hanya aku, atau memang ada nada lain dari ucapan Sasuke.

Aku menggeleng. Tapi saat aku mau membuka mulut untuk bicara, aku malah bersin lagi. Aku bersin di depan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jadi idola para gadis. Dia pasti akan marah.

Sayangnya dugaanku salah. Sasuke malah tertawa lagi. Dia bangkit dan menjauh. Saat itu, aku merasa kosong. Lalu dia kembali, dan aku entah kenapa… senang. Dia duduk di dekatku, lebih mendekat, dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya di sisi wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di kulitku.

Tangannya menyentuh kedua telingaku, memasangkan pengikat masker dengan tepat. Mata kami bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya. Bukanlah maskernya telah terpasang dengan baik? Kenapa Sasuke tak melepaskan tangannya dari wajahku?

Lalu Sasuke tersenyum.

Pertanyaanku menguap begitu saja.

"Kau," katanya sambil mengacak-acak kepalaku, "kenapa tak pakai masker kalau memang alergi serbuk bunga?"

Iya. Musim semi yang penuh bunga juga selalu membuatku bersin hingga aku tak ikut pelajaran olahraga. Tapi, "A-aku sesak k-kalau harus terus memakainya."

Aku kira semua masalahnya telah beres, tapi Sasuke malah mulai bertanya lagi.

"Kalau tak mau pakai masker, sebaiknya jendelanya ditutup."

"Tapi, a-aku suka angin musim semi."

Sasuke tersenyum. Aku baru tahu ternyata dia itu tampan.

.

.

.

"Hinata, nanti pulang sekolah, kita makan es krim dulu, yuk! Tahu tidak, di depan stasiun ada toko es krim yang baru buka, katanya sih, rasanya enak. Nanti blablabla…" omongan Ino mulai tak jelas di telingaku. Aku lebih terfokus pada apa yang ku lihat.

"Sasuke-kun, nanti pulang sekolah, kita jalan, ya?"

Kenapa? Hatiku sesak. Rasanya bagai jatuh dan tak pernah menemukan dasarnya. Aku mengambang, di kegelapan.

"Kok diem aja, sih?"

Gadis itu menarik-narik lengan Sasuke. Dan aku diam terpaku saat matanya menatapku.

"Sasuke-kun…"

Gadis itu mulai merengek.

Alis Sasuke berkerut, aku melihatnya. Tapi mengabaikannya.

Saat itu, di tengah koridor yang ramai dengan murid, aku berusaha sekuatnya untuk menahan apapun yang akan keluar dari mataku. Untung Ino menarikku sebelum semuanya benar-benar terlambat. Aku memutar arah membelakanginya, dan berlalu.

Sepanjang jalan Ino terus bicara, tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa menanggapinya. Aku terlalu memperhatikan masalahku sendiri walau jawabannya tak bisa ku mengerti. Kenapa? Rasanya yang kemarin itu hanya mimpi. Mana mungkin.

Aku tersenyum. Pahit. Wajahku persis orang yang baru belajar tentang emosi. Aku tersenyum, di saat yang sama, aku bersedih.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari semenjak peristiwa di koridor, aku dan Sasuke tak lagi bicara. Saat aku tak sengaja melihatnya dan dia melihatku, aku menghindar. Itu terus berlangsung beberapa hari. Aku, hanya butuh sedikit penyesuaian.

Hari ini aku jadwal piket kelas. Jadi, aku pulang setelah sekolah sepi karena harus membereskan ruang kelas. Saat berjalan di koridor, aku melihat Sasuke di antara barisan loker. Tubuhnya yang tegap dia sandarkan di lokerku, sementara wajahnya menunduk.

Dia sedang apa?

Saat aku menatapnya lagi, dia masih bergeming. Kelihatannya dia belum tahu aku ada di sini. Aku yang memang ingin menghindar darinya berbalik, memutar arah untuk langsung pulang tanpa singgah di loker yang menjadi milikku.

Langkahku terhenti saat aku bersin. Lalu aku mendengar suara Sasuke memanggil, bertanya kalau aku adalah Hinata. Sebelum ia terlihat olehku dan aku terlihat olehnya, aku berlari ke luar area sekolah.

.

.

.

Hari ini, ada jadwal olahraga. Aku lagi-lagi tak bisa ikut. Sendirian di kelas dan aku merasa bosan. Akhirnya, aku mengambil kursi dan menyeretnya ke arah jendela yang terbuka, lalu duduk di sana. Sendiri. Sepi.

Lalu ada suara pintu di buka.

Itu Sasuke.

Sama seperti seminggu yang lalu, dia menyeret kursi, mengambil tempat di sebelahku dan duduk dengan tenang.

Aku menahan keinginanku untuk melihatnya. Mataku terus ku paksa untuk melihat ke arah tangan yang tergenggam di atas pangkuanku. Lalu suara Sasuke masuk ke sistem pendengaranku.

"Apa aku ada berbuat salah padamu?"

Salah? Sasuke salah apa, ya?

"Kenapa kau bersikap aneh?"

Aku memang aneh. Aku memang Hinata si Aneh.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku?"

Ya. Aku menjauhinya. Sasuke. Mungkin karena tatapan mengerikan milik kekasihnya saat menatapku. Mungkin juga karena kecewa oleh sesuatu yang menyangkut dirinya. Mungkin juga merasa dikhianati. Atau mungkin aku cemburu.

"Hinata?"

Namaku terasa cocok sekali saat dia menyebutkannya. Ini kedua kalinya kami mengobrol dan pertama kalinya dia menyebut namaku.

"Katakan padaku," tangan Sasuke mencengkram lenganku. Erat. Aku yang melihat rautnya sedikit takut. Tanganku bergerak untuk menarik tangannya lepas dariku, tapi yang ada, tanganku malah diam saja sambil terus menggenggam pergelangannya.

"U-Uchiha-san…"

"Hinata," katanya menggeram.

Jarak kami yang sempit membuatku sesak. Aku kepanasan dalam aura hangat dari tubuhnya. Aku tenggelam dalam aman aroma tubuhnya.

"Hinata…" kata Sasuke lagi memanggilku. Kini wajahnya terlalu dekat denganku. Aku jadi kewalahan.

"Katakan," nada suaranya mengancam. Aku merasakannya.

"Katakan Hinata."

Aku berusaha menarik sebanyak mungkin udara. Aku susah bernafas walau tanpa hampir membuatku sakit jantung.

Aku bergetar.

Tapi Sasuke tak peduli.

Beberapa menit dia tetap dalam jarak yang sangat, sangat dekat saat menatapku, dan aku cuma bisa terpesona menatap matanya. Aku bahkan hanya diam saat wajahku menghangat.

"Kau," katanya lagi, "pergi dan aku sesak."

Aku sesak hanya saat pakai masker.

"Aku tak bisa bernafas…"

Apa Sasuke punya asma? Atau alergi serbuk bunga sepertiku?

"… saat udara yang aku hirup pergi." Matanya benar-benar aneh saat itu. Ada kilatan perasaan yang aku sendiri tak bisa tahu itu apa. Cengkramannya pun semakin erat. Aku sedikit meringis, dan dia tak mendengar.

"M-maaf…" aku hampir menangis saat mengatakannya.

Lalu semuanya terjadi dengan sangat cepat.

Sasuke menarikku jatuh ke dalam pertahannya. Dan seketika aku merasa nyaman.

"Seminggu ini, kenapa kau menghindar?"

Ternyata dia masih gigih. "A-aku… p-pac-"

"Dia bukan pacarku," Sasuke memutuskan ucapanku. Yang dia tak tahu, dia juga memutuskan anggapan salahku, rasa tak nyamanku, dan memberikan harapan baru.

"Hinata," tangannya yang besar membelai rambutku. Aku senang. Jadi tanpa sengaja air mataku tumpah. Aku jadi membasahi pundak seragam Sasuke. "Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Aku… jadi begitu terikat denganmu. Jadi, jangan pergi. Karena aku adalah tanggung jawabmu."

Aku mengangguk.

Lalu aku dapat satu kebaikan lagi kenapa aku begitu suka musim semi; Di kelas sambil memandang langit dari jendela. Aku dan Sasuke. Berdua.

**-:-**

**Every time I breathe I take you in**

**And my heart beats again**

**Baby I can't help it**

**You keep me drowning in your love**

**(Drowning, Backstreet boys)**

**-:-**

.

.

.

**Adakah orang yang sakit alergi serbuk bunga separah Hinata? Ne, atau saya hanya terlalu mengada-ada. -_-)? Saya juga bingung. Mungkin gak ya?**

**Niatnya sih ingin menyimpan pair ini lebih lama lagi, tapi saya yang gak pernah suka menunggu juga jadi gak sabaran buat nge-publishnya. So, this is it.**

**SasuHina ala Haze Kazuki…**

**Selamat menikmati. \(^,^)/**

**Lalu review lagi, ya?**

**-:- H. Kazuki -:-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pair: GaaHina**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Misstypes…**

**Disclaimer: I NEVER have Naruto.**

.

.

.

Sore itu, langit mendung seolah jadi setting yang romantis untukku yang belum pernah jatuh cinta. Suara guntur yang dramatis justru memacu adrenalin yang akhirnya membuat pipiku memerah. Angin keras justru membuatku semakin merasa gerah.

Apa aku sudah gila?

Aku yang awalnya hanya merasa bersalah, sekarang malah jatuh cinta.

Bersama Gaara?

.

.

.

Siang itu aku yang hampir tak punya teman duduk sendiri di gedung belakang sekolah. Mengunyah onigiri yang ku buat sendiri dengan perlahan, akhirnya aku tersedak saat samar-samar aku mendengar tanpa sengaja obrolan dua orang siswa yang melintas. Beruntung aku dilindungi pohon sakura yang besar. Mereka hanya celingukan sebentar, lalu kembali berjalan lagi.

"Hei, kenal Hyuuga Hinata, tidak?"

"Tidak. Siapa dia?"

"Anak kelas 3-1. Yah, nggak heran, sih. Dia agak pendiam."

Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memanas. Kenapa mereka menyebut-nyebut namaku?

"Pendiam?"

"Ya. Padahal wajahnya itu manis."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja dia rasanya mirip si Sabaku."

Dan lagi, kenapa mereka menghubungkanku dengan Sabaku Gaara?

"Entahlah," yang satu menyahut, "Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka memang serasi, sih. Iya, kan?"

"Iya. Sama-sama pendiam."

Lalu aku mendengar suara tawa. Sekarang, merah di wajahku pasti sudah terlalu gelap. Aku dan Gaara. Sama-sama pendiam. Bagaimana bisa jadi kekasih? Bahkan bicara saja tak pernah. Mereka pasti salah.

Tunggu dulu.

Apa tadi aku bilang kekasih?

.

.

.

"Hinata, kau demam?"

Saat aku kembali masuk kelas, Tenten yang teman sebangkuku langsung bertanya saat melihat wajahku yang masih memerah. Aku hanya tersenyum dan bilang baik-baik saja. Dia mengerti, dan aku mulai duduk di sebelahnya.

Guru Kurenai menjelaskan dikotomisasi dengan semangat sekali, sama sepertiku yang mencatat dan memperhatikan dengan seksama. Dia mengajar dengan sangat menarik, membuatku menjadikannya salah satu guru favorit dalam daftarku. Jendela yang terbuka menghantarkan angin masuk dan menjadikan diriku sebagai tujuannya. Segar yang ku rasa membuatku ingin merasakan yang lebih. Jadi tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mengalihkan wajah ke arah jendela.

Jendela kelas kami lumayan besar dan tinggi. Mungkin mirip jendela di kastil-kastil jaman dulu, hanya saja yang ini jauh lebih kecil. Karena cukup besar, angin yang masuk pun banyak. Aku jadi tak menyesal memalingkan wajah. Dari sana,langit biru yang cerah terlihat jelas. Ada beberapa awan yang menghiasi sudut jendela. Lalu, ada Gaara yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Ku rasakan wajahku menghangat. Mungkin karena anginnya.

Meskipun aku dan dia bertetangga, sekelas, dan bahkan duduk berdekatan, kami berdua tak pernah bicara. Aku terlalu takut untuk memulai. Dia… mungkin terlalu cuek pada sekitar. Melihat tampilannya, pasti tak sedikit orang yang langsung mengkeret. Entah itu karena kedatarannya, kesuraman auranya, atau ketajaman tatapan matanya. Wajah Gaara juga tak bisa dibilang ramah. Lihat saja rambutnya yang bagai api menyala, lingkar hitam matanya, bibir tipisnya… satu-satunya yang bisa mencerminkan kehangatan dari wajahnya hanya ada pada tatonya. Ai. Cinta. Tapi bahkan pria bertato sudah sangat menyeramkan bagiku.

Entah karena kesadaranku yang menghilang atau telingaku yang mengalami gangguan, suara Kurenai-sensei menghilang dari pendengaranku. Meskipun aneh, tapi aku tak sedikitpun berniat mencari tahu. aku malah asyik menatap jendela yang ada Gaara di sana.

Angin berhembus lagi, dan aku bisa melihat rambut merahnya bergoyang. Tato di keningnya menggelap saat membelakangi sumber cahaya. Alisnya sedikit berkerut entah kenapa. Lalu matanya menatap lurus ke arahku.

Aku baru sadar kalau kami saling bertatapan sekarang.

Lalu kata-kata dua orang yang tak sengaja ku dengar tadi kembali melintas.

"Tidak. Hanya saja dia rasanya mirip si Sabaku."

Lalu,

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka memang serasi, sih. Iya, kan?"

Apa iya?

Gaara masih melihat ke arahku dengan tajam. Aku terpesona melihat rambutnya yang serasa pas di wajah.

"Hyuuga," dia bilang. Bisikannya dengan mudah bisa ku dengar.

Aku mengerjap dan langsung berpaling. Nafasku serasa terhenti saat sadar kalau aku tertangkap basah mengamatinya. Tepat saat aku kembali melihat ke depan, ternyata Kurenai-sensei sudah selesai dan hampir keluar kelas.

Bagaimana bisa? Aku mengabaikan penjelasan guru terfavoritku hanya untuk ketahuan sedang mengamati seorang Sabaku Gaara?

"Hinata, kamu merah tuh. Pasti kamu sakit, kan?"

Akhirnya, Tenten malah salah paham lagi.

.

.

.

"Kyaa! Gaara-kun! Aku naksir kamu!"

"Gaara-sama, ich liebe dich!"

"Gaara! Terimalah cintaku!"

Rutinitas pagi dan siang di sekolahku, agak berbeda dengan sekolah-sekolah lain. Setiap pagi dan sebelum pulang, akan ada banyak siswi yang berbaris di depan kelas mereka, berkerumun, dan membawa bermacam-macam hadiah untuk orang yang duduk di dekatku. Sama seperti siang ini saat pulang. Bahkan saat Gaara masih di kelas mereka sudah berteriak-teriak.

Aku berhenti sebentar untuk melihat mereka. Biasanya, Gaara akan jalan melewati para siswi yang gembira itu dengan cuek dan langsung keluar gerbang sekolah, lalu mereka terlihat lesu tapi langsung kembali bersemangat keesokan harinya. Melakukan hal yang sama.

Aku yang berdiri di depan pintu tak perlu khawatir menghalangi jalan keluar bagi yang lain karena yang tersisa di dalam hanya orang-orang yang bertugas piket dan Gaara yang memang sering pulang belakangan.

"Hyuuga."

Tapi hari ini teoriku sepertinya salah. Buktinya, Gaara sudah ada di belakangku sekarang. Auranya yang kuat membuatku yakin kalau ia berdiri tak jauh. Sangat dekat malah. Nafasnya serasa menggelitik puncak kepalaku. Tapi akibatnya bukan hanya seputar wajah, melainkan juga sekujur tubuh. Dengarkan saja nafasku yang sempat terhenti lalu kembali lagi dengan tempo yang luar biasa. Perutku juga berasa kram. Tangan dan kakiku seolah melumer. Aduh… Kenapa dia begitu dekat?

Dan kenapa aku begitu gugup?

"Hyuuga," panggilnya sekali lagi. Aku yang tadi sudah tertangkap basah mengamatinya memutar tubuhku perlahan. Malu, dan aku ingin menutupinya dengan berpura-pura tertarik pada lantai marmer kelas yang mulai usang.

"Kenapa?"

Jika aku tidak sedang bingung sekarang, aku pasti akan berpikir kalau suaranya ternyata keren.

"Kenapa?"

Aku mulai gemetar. Tangannya yang menyingkirkan helaian rambut di wajahku tak sengaja bersentuhan dengan pipi yang sensasinya bagai tersengat arus kecil yang justru membuat ketagihan.

"Apa demam?"

Kali ini, telapak tangannya yang justru melekat sempurna dengan keningku. Seisi kelas melihat kami. Siswi-siswi penggemar Gaara juga sama. Aku jadi tak enak. Tapi sentuhan Gaara menyingkirkan semuanya. Aku hanya diam dan mematung, membiarkan wajahku menikmati apapun yang ingin dirasakannya.

Aku dapat satu kesimpulan atas kejadian ini. Sepertinya Gaara tak terlalu cuek.

.

.

.

Kalau ada yang bilang jatuh cinta itu efeknya nggak bisa tidur, mungkin aku akan mendukung teori itu. Tempat tidur tak lagi ampuh dengan rayuannya yang berlandaskan rasa nyaman. Aku lebih suka duduk di kursi dekat meja belajar.

Rumahku yang tak terlalu besar malam itu jadi sangat lempang saat Neji-nii dinas ke luar kota dan Hanabi yang ikut darmawisata tiga hari. Tinggal aku dan ayah. Suasananya jadi sepi, membuat lamunanku jadi langsung melejit tinggi ke angkasa.

Bahannya tentu sudah pasti tindakan Gaara tadi siang. Dan beragam pertanyaan menghantui kepalaku. Saat kembali teringat, tahu-tahu sudah tengah malam. Aku pasti akan telat besok.

.

.

.

Hari Berikutnya, hujan turun dengan deras sekali. Aku yang hendak pulang, terpaksa bergabung dengan teman-teman lain di koridor sekolah menunggu hujan reda. Tenten yang jadi teman sebangkuku telah dijemput kakaknya. Aku jadi tinggal sendiri di antara keramaian murid yang asyik mengobrol dengan teman-temannya.

Lalu, entah kenapa suasana tiba-tiba menjadi hening. Aku merasa aneh tapi berusaha untuk tak peduli. Tentu saja hal itu berhasil, hanya saja saat sebuah suara mampir di telingaku, segala kepura-puraan yang kubangun hilang entah kemana.

"Hyuuga," katanya. Suara itu sudah empat kali menyebutkan namaku. Kemarin tiga kali, dan hari ini sekali.

"Hyuuga," dan sekarang telah jadi lima kali.

Aku yang entah kenapa mulai gemetar dan senang di saat yang bersamaan membalikkan badan untuk melihat seorang Sabaku Gaara berdiri tepat di belakangku dengan tas yang diselempangkan di bahu kanannya.

"Pulang?"

Iya. Aku ingin pulang. Ingin sekali ku jawab begitu, tapi aku yang gemetar jadi gagap. "I-iy-iya tapi m-ma-"

"Masih hujan?"

Iya. Itu maksudku. Jadi aku mengangguk.

Gaara melepaskan tasnya dan memberikannya padaku. Aku bingung tapi menurut. Lalu tangannya membuka jas hujan yang dia pakai. Kedua tangannya terjulur di hadapanku. Yang kanan ada jas hujan miliknya, yang kiri kosong. Aku masih belum mengerti. Tapi kemudian tangan Gaara yang kosong mengambil tasnya dari peganganku, lalu yang kanan masih tetap terjulur.

"Pakailah," katanya.

"T-tapi S-Sabaku-san, k-kau pakai apa?" pertanyaan bodoh. Aku tahu itu.

Dan Gaara pun kelihatannya menganggap pertanyaanku itu tak penting. Ia tak menjawab dan langsung memakaikan jas hujan itu padaku. Dia tak ada bilang akan mengantarku, tapi tangannya menarikku menjauh dari koridor ke halaman parkir. Di sana, sepeda merah marun yang keren telah menanti kami berdua. Sepeda laki-laki yang selain bagus kelihatan juga mahal. Bentuk sepeda gunung yang pernah diidam-idamkan Hanabi. Dan karena tak ada tempat duduk tambahan untukku yang menumpang, aku jadi duduk di besi penghubung antara setang dan tempat duduk pengemudi. Aku jadi merasa naik sepeda dengan seorang pacar.

Angin yang bercampur titik air menghantam wajahku dan Gaara dengan telak. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa airnya langsung menguap. Aku bisa mendengar deru nafas Gaara di telingaku, lalu mendengar irama detak jantungku yang tak beraturan.

Aku tetap basah. Tapi senang karena ada Gaara yang jadi temanku.

.

.

.

Hari ini Gaara tidak masuk. Aku berniat menjenguknya. Sebagian dari diriku bilang ini semua salahku. Karena dia memberikan jasnya untukku, dia jadi sakit. Aku ingin berterima kasih, dan juga minta maaf. Saat tiba di depan rumah Gaara, aku menekan bel. Tak lama, Temari-senpai mucul dari balik pintu. Wajahnya sedikit terkejut melihatku, tapi kemudian senyum ramahnya hadir dan menyilahkan aku masuk.

Hari ini aku membawa payung. Jadi hujan tak lagi jadi halangan buatku. Gerimis masih ada, dan payungku kutinggal di samping pintu.

Saat aku duduk, mataku menerawang tiap sudut dalam ruangan. Aku jadi seolah pengamat interior rumah orang. Lalu, ketukan langkah kaki di anak tangga membawa mataku mengarahkan pada Gaara yang turun dengan piama birunya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit kusut.

"Sa-Sabaku-san," aku berdiri dan membungkuk. Dia menghiraukanku dan tetap berjalan. Aku jadi semakin tak enak. Dia pasti marah padaku. "Gomen."

Gaara tetap diam. Dari balik poni, aku bisa melihatnya yang menatap lurus ke arahku. Aku tambah gugup. "G-gomen, s-semalam k-karena meminjamkan jas h-hujanmu, kau jadi s-sakit," seperti biasa, aku yang gugup jadi gagap.

Saat tetap tak menerima tanggapan darinya, aku menggigit bibir. Ku raih tas ku yang tergeletak di sofa, lalu mengeluarkan beberapa buku catatan. "Ini, c-catatan hari ini." Gaara tak menerimanya, jadi ku letakkan begitu saja di meja, lalu pamit pulang.

Aku benar-benar menahan tangis saat berjalan keluar dari rumah besar itu. Ada suara air, angin, daun, dan cipratan yang semakin lama semakin keras di belakangku. Lalu, ada juga tangan yang menggenggam pergelanganku, menghentikan langkah yang ku buat.

Tangan itu memaksaku membalikkan badan, dan di sanalah aku melihat Gaara dengan emosi yang kentara. Geramannya terdengar seolah menahan sesuatu. Dia bilang, "Payungmu tertinggal."

Aku masih diam. Mungkin akhirnya Gaara mendapatkan gilirannya untuk diacuhkan.

Tapi tak sepertiku yang menghindar setelah mendapat penolakan, dia malah tetap maju dan memeluk erat aku yang terkejut. Payungku yang dibawanya jatuh begitu saja. Aku malah menangis di bahunya.

Tangannya mengusap kepalaku saat dia bilang, "Tak perlu minta maaf, membungkuk, dan bersikap aneh padaku. Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi dirimu. Karena kau yang seperti itulah yang selalu kusukai."

Tangisku makin keras. Hujan sudah reda tapi langit masih gelap. Suara petir kadang masih terdengar. Sore dingin itu menjadi suasana terhangat yang pernah ku rasa dimasa akhir SMP.

Aku tak pernah berpikir kalau hujan bisa jadi suasana yang sangat hangat. Apalagi ada Gaara di sisiku. Apa aku sedang bermimpi?

.

.

.

-:-

Dingin itu, mencekam

Hujan itu, menyejukkan

Kau itu… menenangkan

-:-

.

.

.

**GaaHina! My Favo!**

**Kisah terakhir yang saya buat untuk fic 'Album' ini, kelihatannya. Yah, begitulah. Soal pairing yang lain, saya minta maaf karena belum bisa mewujudkannya. Mungkin di fic yang lain akan saya buat. Mau bagaimana lagi? Otak saya udah buntu.**

**Terima kasih bagi yang telah mau membaca, mereview, dan memfavoritkan fic ini. Semua itu menjadi penyemangat untuk saya dalam menulis. Maaf lagi karena mengecewakan cuz pairing yang diharapkan malah gak muncul.**

**Gomenasai (_ _) & Arigato …**

**Oh, iya. Besok Paskah, kan?**

**Happy Easter, minna! ^0^**

**Mind to Review?**

**-:- H. Kazuki -:-**


End file.
